The Adventures of Rory Spyker
by Wuthering Heights
Summary: Sirius Black is the ultimate player handsome, charming, beloved by every female on Hogwarts campus. He's never had a real relationship and never wanted one until he meets a certain girl who is more interesting than he'd ever have guessed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rory! RORY!" OVER HERE!" shouted my two best friends in the entire world; Lily Evans and Rachel Thompson.

"Hey, guys!" I said, smiling, as I jogged up to them.

They were silent for a moment and then I was completely hidden under two bodies that were my friends, colliding into me.

"Wow, guys," I said, laughing, "Enthusiastic much?"

"Oh, come on, Rory," said Rachel, raising her arched eyebrows, "You and Lily have been away with the Muggles and left me all alone in the wizarding world. It's not exactly fair?"

"Eh, I'd rather be in the wizarding world alone then in the Muggle world alone," I said, wanting to forget about it.

Lily could tell. "Come on, let's get our stuff on the train," she motioned towards our three large trunks.

"With pleasure," grimaced Rachel.

We got the very last compartment at the back of the train because, like always, I was late. Let's just say my dad's not very punctual when it comes to travelling. We stored our trunks, talking about our summers. Well, their summers. I didn't really do too much. I just stayed at home, counting the days until I got to go back to Hogwarts. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. I smiled to myself.

"Oh, shoot," said Lily, wacking her forehead, "I've gotta go. Prefect duties and everything."

"Oh!" said Rachel, a look of suprise on her face," The Lily Evans forgot about her prefect duties! Oh my, I think the world will blow up in shock!"

Lily was already out the door before Rachel had even finished her sentence. Rachel pouted her heavily glossed lips.

"There she goes. Soon she'll be plotting to take control of the world," said Rachel, arms crossed.

"Then where would we be?" I mused.

Before she could respond, the compartment door slid open and there stood in all their greatness, James Potter and Siruis Black, partners in crime. My heart gave a lurch I was sure was from suprise.

"Hello, girls," said James, running a hand through his jet-black hair. "Where's Lily?" he asked, staring around.

"Nice to see you too," muttered Rachel, leaning against her chair, very bored.

I shook my head. "She's not here. Suprise, suprise, she's a prefect," I said.

"Well, don't you look thrilled?" said Siruis, saying something at last, "What? Did you wanna be an Ickie Prefect?" He smirked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. It wasn't worth fighting someone so handsome. I'd probably freeze if those beautiful gray eyes focused on me. "Look, Lily isn't here. You can leave now," I said, roughly.

"Yeah, scram," said Rachel, coming out of her long trance/coma.

"Nah," said James, plopping right down across from us, "I'll think I'll just stay here."

"Oh, goody," she said, sarcastically.

"I love how loved our prescence is, eh, Prongs?" said Siruis, sitting down beside James. 'The air in here is so full of love."

"Even more so when Lily arrives," I said just as sarcastically as Rachel.

"Ah, Lily," a dreamy expression appeared on James' face, "When is she going to admit that she has been in love with me all these long years?"

"You sure you haven't got it the other way around?" asked Rachel, snobbily.

A look of suprise came onto James' handsome face. "You think I should tell her?" he asked, excitedly.

"Believe me, she knows," said Rachel, patting James' arm.

I hate to admit it, but I felt sorry for the guy. "Listen, James, you need to be a little less _flamboyant_ with your affectionu sav." He and James looked at me, confused. I sighed. Of course, two teenage boys wouldn't know what flamboyant meant. "Look, if you want a chance with Lily, be a little more subtle and not such a prat!" James looked offended.

"I'm not a prat!"

"Cursing anyone you feel like? Ruffling your hair all the time, espicially when Lily enters the room?" I said.

"I don't do that!"

"You having a go at Prongs, Spyker?" asked Siruis, defending his buddy.

"She's giving advice. Merlin knows you need it," said Rachel, irritably.

"Yes, go on and refrain from insulting me," said James, motioning with his hand.

"Cause it takes oh so much brain power," muttered Rachel under her breath.

I laughed and instead of continuing my string of advice I asked, "Where's Lupin and Pettigrew?"

"I'm right here!" sqeaked a high pitch voice in the very corner of the compartment.

"Goodness, I didn't see you there, Pettigrew," said Rachel, throughly.

"Didn't we mention? Moony's a prefect," said Sirus, shaking the long, black hair out of his face and leaned against the chair.

"Well, he is the only sensible one in your little group," said Rachel.

"That's true," said James, looking at Siruis, a wide grin on his face.

"Speaking of prefects, they should be here in about three-two-one-" I said, looking down at my watch as the compartment door slid open to reveal Lily and Remus Lupin, a pale, sickly boy with dirt brown hair and amber eyes. I personally really liked Lupin; he read a lot like myself and we always had something to talk about. He seemed too old for his age.

"Well, isn't this an interesting bunch," said Lupin, friendly yet confused, as he stared at our large group in the tiny compartment.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Uh... guys?" she asked Rachel and I for an explanation.

"They forced their presence on us," said Rachel immediantly.

"It's fine, Lil," I said, quietly, "We've just been talking."

"Hey, Evans," said James, his voice suddenly deeper and he was leaning against the chair, trying to look cool and collected. It took a lot of willpower not to laugh. I sniggered slightly and Siruis looked at me and grinned.

"Hi, Potter," she said, sitting down beside Rachel.

"Scooch over," Lupin said, squishing past Pettigrew.

"So..." said Siruis, smirking at us all, his hands behind his head as he placed his feet inbetween Rachel and I.

"Geoff!" Rachel pushed his feet off the chair and Siruis smirked more.

"Fine, fine, Thompson," he said, shaking his head. "Geez, you really need to be more friendly. You never gonna get a boyfriend that way."

"Like I need one," Rachel snapped, but I could tell he'd touched a sore spot. Did Rachel like Siruis?

"Speaking of boyfriends..." said James, snidely, "You gonna come on the Hogsmeade trip with me, Evans?"

"I'd rather go with a troll. At least it'd be more interesting to talk to," said Lily, cooly.

"Burn, Potter!" I said, rather loudly, laughing.

He ignored me. "Come on, Lily! You know you wanna go out with me," said James, smirking.

"I think the whole troll thing summed it all up, _Prongs,_" she said, sarcastically.

"Like the name, Evans? I'm sure I could think up a couple for you," said James, raising his eyes suggestively.

Before Lily could reply, a dark smile appeared on Siruis' face. "Snivellus," he said, softly, pointing out of the compartment at a passing figure. James, who's face spit in an equally dark smile, stood up silently and turned to us. "Well, ladies, we have a slimy git to find. See you and Lily," Lily looked up at him, a look of disgust on her face, "I will return to you, my love!"

"Would you guys just leave him alone?" I found myself saying. They turned back, staring at me in suprise. I was suprised myself. I never really spoke up but it really was starting to bug me. "Look, he's not doing anything to you. You just attack him for no reason and you team up on him and it's embarassing to the Gryffindor house. Hell, you're as bad as you make the Slytherins seem to be."

It was completely silent for a moment before Siruis made a whooping call.

"Look who's in love with a grease slimeball!" he shrieked with laughter.

"Rory loves Snivellus! Rory loves Snivellus!" chanted James, laughing as well.

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. "I do not!" I cried, knowing I sounded pathetic.

"Rory loves Snivellus! She wants to marry him and have his greasy children! Lala!" danced Potter and thank god, Rachel and Lily came to my rescue.

"Would you just shut up?" snapped Rachel at Potter, who stopped but continued to grin.

"Rory's right," said Lily, her emerald green eyes flashing, "You keep picking on Snape and he hasn't done anything whatsoever to you. It's pathetic."

"Go out with me, Evans," said Potter suddenly and completely randomly.

"No!" said Lily, instantly and James shrugged.

"It was worth a shot. Come on, Padfoot," said Siruis and the two left.

"Wait!" squealed Peter, jumping up, "I'm coming too!" He waddled after them, his rather large behind shaking rather closely to my face.

"Ehhh..." I thought in disgust.

"You coming, Moony?" asked Siruis.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," said Lupin, shaking his head. Siruis shrugged then turned and gave me a wink before dissapearing after James and Peter.

"So, what was up with you defending Snivellus?" asked Rachel as soon as they'd left, turning to me.

"Don't call him, Snivellus, Rachel," I said, patiently, "And I meant what I said. It's annoying; they shouldn't be encouraged to do whatever they want."

"Exscuse me," said Remus, clearing his throat, "But, I'm right here."

"Yeah, but we trust you, Remus," said Lily, flashing him a smile.

"Do you actually like that greasy slimeball?" asked Rachel, excitedly, but looking disgusted as well.

"Rachel!" I said in shock, "No, I don't like Snape in that way," Rachel made a pffting noise, "but I enjoy his company and I know what it's like to be treated like nothing. Got it?"

"Fine," said Rachel, rolling her eyes, "I believe you, but it would have been such a juicy piece of gossip if you'd actually liked Snivellus."

"And you're so into gossip aren't you, Rachel?" said Lily, jokingly.

"Oh yeah, you know me," said Rachel, .giving a fake, ditzy smile.

"It's good you don't like Snape," said Remus, suddenly and out of the blue.

I had just been smiling at Rachel's reply but then turned to Remus, frowning. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

Remus suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Umm... just that..." he mumbled something incoherent.

"OOOOH!!!" squealed Rachel, "Does Remus have a tasty piece of gossip?" She jumped over to beside him, hanging off his shoulder. Remus gulped, looking even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Remus? What is it?" asked Lily, grinning as she came onto Remus' other side.

"Can't say," he managed to gasp, before returning to his book. At that moment, Siruis, James, and Peter came back, laughing hysterically, probably about something they'd done to poor Snape. As soon as they saw Lily and Rachel, hanging over Lupin, poor James' face broke into anger and jealousy. Siruis looked over at me, the only one on the other side of the compartment, all alone. He grinned and sat beside me.

"Tough break, man," he said to James, who still looked very annoyed as he plopped down between Lily and Remus, "At least mine's loyal." Remus, Peter, James and Siruis all broke out into grins. Rachel, Lily and I on the other hand, were quite lost.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to get into my robes," I said, quickly, eager to get away before another argument occured between Lily and James as it always did.

"Wait!" said Siruis, "I'll come with you." I looked at him, strangely, and he smirked at what I was so obviously thinking. "Now, now, Ms. Spyker, don't be thinking so dirty. Unless you wanna make it so," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh... no." I said, laughing a little. Honestly, when guys did those weird "take your words and mess it up" kinda thing, I just laughed. It actually helped because it gives you a chance to turn them down nicely and for them to think they've charmed you and that they are "the man". "See you guys later," I said and Siruis and I headed out.

"So..." I said, slowely, wondering what this was really all about. It was obvious Siruis wanted to talk to me about something. The question was, what?

"Here, somewhere a little more private," he said, pointing to an empty compartment. My heart leapt. Maybe Siruis liked me. Maybe he was going to ask me out. Hey, a girl can dream. Hell, I'm not even sure I really like Siruis. Of course, he's gorgeous and everything, plus he's really funny, but no girl could make him settle down. What made me think I could? No, we were better off as friends, just like with the rest of the Marauders.

"Look, Spyker," said Siruis, turning to me as I closed the compartment door, "I need your help."

"With what?" I was completely baffled. Obviously not with homework, Siruis was actually very smart. Then what?

"Well, I guess you could call us friends," he said, slowely, glancing at me as he stared down, "And you like us, Marauders. Even James, even though Evans hates James more than anything.Why?"

"Why do I like James?" I asked, confused. He nodded. "Well, of course he acts like an idiot, but I really believe that he likes Lily, even though she thinks he just wants to prove something."

"Exactly!" said Siruis, grinning, "James likes Lily and I, as his best friend, and you, as Lily's best friend, should team up to pair the two together."

"Uh..." So this is what this was all about. "Um, Lily would kill me if she ever found out."

"And this is why we wouldn't tell her," said Siruis, nodding his head, "James adores the girl. I'm serious, it gets annoying, but if we got them together, then maybe he'd shut up and would get sick of her."

"Well, she does always complain about Potter," I said, thoughtfully, "Okay, I'll help."

"Great!" Siruis looked relieved, "This is great! James'll be pleased."

"Why don't we get Rachel's help, too?" I asked.

Siruis made an odd noise, "Please, that girl hates us as much as James. You're a lot nicer," he added.

"I dunno if I can keep this from either of them," I said, slowely. I couldn't lie to my two best friends.

"But this is the best for them!" said Siruis, "They deserve each other and they're perfect for each other."

"That's what I have been saying all this time!" I said, rather loudly, "But Lily doesn't believe me. Can't blame her really. The only Potter she knows is the prat. He's not that bad."

"So you'll help?" he asked, earnestly.

"Consider it a done deal."

* * *

"What if we looked them up in a room together?" suggested Sirius, grinning at the idea.

"Oh yeah!" I said, in fake excitement, "And how about we, duh, chain them together and throw them in the lake!" I said in a fake, stupid voice.

"No, I'm serious," said Siruis, annoying at my fake charade.

"Yes, I know you are _Siruis_," I said, smirking.

"Ha ha," he said, leaning back on his chair, "I've never heard _that_ one."

Yes, here I was in the library with Sirius Black. Yes, I know the _library_ with _Sirius Black._ Believe me, they do not go well with each other. Sirius continued to bewitch paper airplanes to fly at people as they bent over studying while I worked and wrote down ideas to get Lily and James together. Yes, the idea above was the only thing he'd actually contributed to.

"No, but it would work," argued Sirius, sending another airplane at the back of Halbert Abbot's head with a flick of his wand. He quickly turned away as Abbot looked over, looking very confused.

"Please," I said, secretly thrilled that I was hanging out with the cool, funny Sirius Black, "if we locked those two together, Lily would either hex Potter or Alohomora her way out of there."

"Okay," said Sirius, slowly, "Why don't we take away their wands?"

"Ah, but we still run the risk of Lily beating Potter to a pulp," I pointed out.

"Please," said Sirius, rolling his eyes, "Potter could hold off Lily."

"You're kidding, right?" I said, raising my eyebrows, "Lily will resort to violence when she is cornered and angry."

"Good point, angry female."

"This isn't going to work," I said, burying my face in my hands. Boy, this was annoying. How the hell do you bring two people who hate each other together?!

"Hey," said Sirius, as I looked up into his dark gray eyes, "It'll work. We'll think of something."

"We just... we need to teach Potter how to talk to Lily," I said, brushing my hair back, distractedly.

"Uh... I'm pretty sure he knows how to do that," said Sirius, looking at me as those I was stupid.

"No," I said, excitedly, "I mean, actually _talk_ to her. Like impress her and stuff."

"He's been trying to do that for over 5 years!" protested Sirius, "It hasn't exactly worked."

"Yes, but you never had me on your side before," I pointed out.

"You make it sound as though we're at war."

"All is fair in love and war."

Sirius' POV

After five years of knowing her, Rory continues to suprise me. Well, not exactly knowing her, just knowing _of_ her.I mean, it's not like she has a reputation or anything, no nothing like that. She's just really smart you know? Like she's going to change the world. Anyways, we were never really friends. I mean, how could we be? Our best friends hated each other and it was our responsibility to hate the other person's best friend so we couldn't really be friends. It's all very complicated. Although, Remus managed to be her friend, not sure why. Actually, it's probably cause of all the books each of them reads. That girl is a real bookworm, but a really pretty bookworm. Ahh!!! What am I thinking? This is Spyker we're talking about. The girl who's never gone out with a guy although she's pretty as hell. Most guys stay away from the smart types. Guys like me. Girls like Rory are smart, interesting, funny, and perfect girlfriend material, but me? I don't do the whole boyfriend thing. I'd screw it up and she'd hate me forever. Yes, it's better that we're just friends, but that didn't stop me from looking at her every time she glanced down at the page and during Potions class, and during History of Magic... Well, it's not like there's much to do in History of Magic anyways. Besides, why take notes when Moony does it for us? I'd stare at her anyways. Okay, now I sound like a stalker. Not true. She's just really pretty in a delicate sort of way, with long, chocolate brown hair in layers and bangs. She also has the most amazing eyes! There's brilliant blue and so bright! Honestly, I could look in those eyes forever! She's pale too and around 5 7 i'd say. She's kind of thin with a very nice body that a lot of guys in our year and others enjoy discussing.

"Padfoot, earth to Padfoot!" said a voice which turned out to be Prongs. We were in the Great Hall, eating dinner with Wormtail and Moony.

"Whoops, sorry about that, mate," I apologized, taking a bite from my shepherd's pie. Man, that's good pie.

"No kidding, you were in a completely different world for a second."

"Yeah, I was just thinking..."

"Hey, Sirius," said a voice behind him.

"Spyker!" I said, excitedly, mentalling kicking myself. You wanna her to think you're a retard or something?

"Hey, James, Peter, Remus," she said, nodding at the three who said hey back.

"So what brings a lovely lady like you to our humble abodes?" said James, grinning up at her.

"I," she said, sitting down between the two of us, "Have come to tell you that I am going to teach you how to be a gentleman tomorrow."

"I don't need lessons for that," scoffed James.

"Keep telling yourself that, Prongs," said Remus, laughing.

"We just need a place," she said, looking at me. Merlin, her eyes were pretty.

"I have just the place," I said, smirking in triumpt as her face broke into a large smile. It was fun to impress her.

"Great! Where?"

"Padfoot..." said Moony, warily.

"Relax, Moony," I said, laughing, "she's good."

"Yeah, she's good," said Prongs, smiling too.

"Care to explain?" she asked, a wary look on her face.

"Nope," said Prongs, grinning.

"Tomorrow," I added.

"Okay, I gotta go. Lily and Rachel'll get suspicious," she said, "They think I'm asking Remus what our homework is for Divination. Thank God the two of them refused to take it."

"Okay, see you," squeaked Peter, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, bye," said Moony and Prongs together.

"See ya later, gorgeous," I smirked. She rolled her eyes playfully, walking away. That was another good thing about the beautiful Rory Spyker; she didn't think you were an ass if you made calls. She basically ignored them which is the mature way of handling the situation according to Moony. "So, guys," I asked, casually, taking another large bite of pie, "What do you think about Rory Spyker?"

"Not your type," said Moony, instantly.

"What do you mean not my type?" I said, outraged, "I don't have a type!"

"Yeah, you do, mate," said Prongs, taking an even larger bite of pie. Through a large mouthful he said, "Dumb bimbos who worship the ground you walk on."

"That's not a type!" I protested.

"Rory needs someone who's sensitive and will take care of her," said Wormtail. I felt a stab of resentment.

"Look who's talking, Wormtail?" said Prongs, grinning, "You'd think you like her." Wormtail blushed and mumbled something. Prongs laughed. "I always thought it would be Moony and Spyker together."

"We're just friends even if she does happen to be very good-looking," argued Remus.

"Um, hello?" I waved for their attention, "Think of where this all started."

"Come on, Padfoot, it ain't fair to her," said Remus, "She's the kinda of girl who needs commitment and you just aren't that guy."

"I don't like her!" I boomed, knowing it was untrue. "I just wanted to know-"

"What we thought? Yes, sure..." said Prongs.

"Whatever..." I didn't like Rory. I barely knew Rory. Little did I know that that would change.

* * *

RORY'S POV

"Okay, pretend I'm Lily. Ask me out," I ordered Potter exasperately, annoyed at his stupidity. I had been trying to teach James how to be a gentleman but he didn't get it and neither did Sirius. Both continued argueing and questioning my logic. Boys are so clueless, but maybe not as stupid as I'd thought. They'd found this amazing room in their 2nd year called the Room of Requirement which speaks for itself. Honestly, this school continues to amaze me. I had to swear not to tell anyone though otherwise everyone would use it.

"Uh..." Potter looked at me warily.

"Okay, fine," I said, exasperated, "Pretend Sirius is Lily and ask him out. Or her, or whatever."

"I am not asking out another guy!" thundered James.

"And I refuse to be a girl," said Sirius loudly.

"Fine!" I said, loudly back, "If you don't wanna be with Lily then that's fine with me. I'm sure she can find someone much better than you anyways."

James glared at me but nonetheless went up to Sirius, strutting like a parrot. "Hey, Lily,' he said, smoothly, his voice deeper than before. He ran a hand through his dark hair, "Wanna go out with me?"

"God, don't ever do that again," said Sirius and I at the same time.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"No offense, Potter, but you don't sound like yourself at all and that is probably why Lily hates you," I said.

"Just be yourself, man," said Sirius, translating.

"Myself?" he asked, still confused.

"Look, you need to become Lily's friend before you can ask her out." I said.

"How long'll that take?" asked James, a look of horror on his face.

"Look, Potter," I said, angrily, "If you are trying to get to Lily cause you wanna get her pants and prove that you can make any girl go out with you, then I don't want anything to do with you. That's pathetic, but if you wanna go out with her because you really like her and think she's amazing cause she really is, then I'll help and you will be patient."

"Aye, aye, captain," said Sirius, doing a salute.

"So what is it, Potter?" I asked, rather agressively.

"I really do like her, Rory," he said, quietly, "I'm just afraid she won't ever like me at all."

"With me, you stand a reasonable chance," I grinned.

He grinned back. "Oh, and by the way," I said, casually, "If you break her heart, then I swear I will buy a dragon egg, even if they are illegal, raise it to kill you, and set it on you once it's fully grown. Then I will put my memory in a Pensieve and show it to Lily and she will laugh." He gulped.

"You're scarier than I thought, Spyker," said Sirius, playfully.

I grinned and felt an odd flutter in my stomach. I wasn't sure what it was, but looking at Sirius, I realized; oh my gosh I am not going to even think it.

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and I stood in the Great Hall as everyone began to finish their breakfast. Lily and Rachel were right ahead, just leaving.

"Okay, James, here's your chance," I whispered, pushing James in front of me.

"Wait? All I have to say is 'hi, how are you?" asked James, confused.

"Yeah, pretty much."

James walked past Lily and Rachel and smiled geniuely.

"I am so good," I thought.

"Morning, Lily, Rachel," he said, brightly, "How are you?" he asked, sincerely.

Rachel looked confused. Lily even more so. "Uh, fine, Potter," she said.

"That's good," said James, "Well, see ya later." He turned and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving the two girls in suprise.

"Okay, I fail to see how this helps," said Siruis, leaning back against the table.

"Well, obviously she's trying to get him on Lily's good side," said Remus, sighing at Siruis' cluelessness.

"By saying hello and how are you?" asked Sirius, skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm confused," squeaked Peter and I winced at his annoying voice.

"It's just going to work, okay?" I said, exaserperated.

"Whatever you say," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

Like he'd ever need advice on girls.

* * *

That evening, I walked up to the dormitory to see Rachel and Lily chatting away on the bed.

"Hey, Rory," they both said in unison, Lily patting her bed, signaling for me to sit beside her.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked casually, already knowing.

"Well..." said Lily, biting her lip.

"Potter's been actually decent for once," said Rachel, looking thoroughly confused.

"Really? No kidding."  
"Yeah," said Lily, sitting up, "He asked me about myself like he was really interested and he held the door open for me in class. It's so... out of character of him."

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that," I said, "Potter's not as bad as you think. He's a lot different than last year. More mature."

"Nah, Potter can't change," said Rachel, shaking her head.

I silently cursed her in my mind.

"Yeah, you're right," Lily said, addressing Rachel.

"Give the guy a chance," I argued.

"No way, this is Potter."

"Just give him a chance, for me, please, Lil?" I asked, sweetly.

"Ahh!! No, not the Rory face!" screeched Lily in laughter.

"The deadly Rory face!" Rachel screeched too and I smiled. This is gonna work.


	2. Chapter 2

Fall came quickly. The Thanksgiving dance was coming up and this was the perfect oppurtunity for James to win his way into Lily's heart. I had become quite good friends with the Marauders and it was nice. They were funny, but it continued to trouble me whenever they bugged Snivellus, I mean, Severus. What's more, I continued to get those stupid butterflies around Sirius.

"What did you get at Hogsmeade, Lily?" I asked Lily as she walked into the room, carrying bags of stuff. I had stayed behind because of my enormous loads of homework. I couldn't help it if I was taking a few more classes than everyone else!

"Oh!" said Lily, excitedly, "I got these candies called Pepper Imps. James showed them to me. Your mouth goes on fire when you eat them!" My advice and weekly lessons were still working. James had became Lily's friends although they still weren't dating. He hadn't asked her out at all and Lily really did think he'd changed. I knew the truth; he was still the same Potter. Still funny and in love with Lily Evans. Ah, how the world works.

"That's awesome. Where's Rachel?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Picking out her next victim of heartbreak."

"Who's she flirting with this time?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Amos Diggory," she stated.

"Poor guy," I shook my head, "He has no idea what's coming."

"Yeah, well, can't meddle with Rachel. Anyways, Rory, I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Are you going with a certain someone to the Thanksgiving dance?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Um... My boat doesn't really flow that way if you catch my drift," I said, jokingly.

"Haha, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Ror, I've seen the way you look at Black."

I could feel the colour draining from my face. "Um... it's that obvious?"

Lily smiled. "Only to me. Rachel and everyone else have no idea. Are you going to ask him?"

"NO!" I shouted, then blushed, "I mean, this is Sirius Black, Lil, he wouldn't wanna go out with someone like me."

"Don't underestimate yourself, Ror. He stares at you a lot, both in and out of class."

"We're just friends," I argued.

"Very good friends," agreed Lily, "But I still think he likes you more than that. In fact, a whole lot more."

"Well, thanks for that and thanks for not being completely grossed out by the fact I like Sirius," I said, smiling gratefully.

"What are friends for if not to laugh at your crushes."

"Well, what about you? Are you going with anyone?" I prayed no one had asked.

"Nah."

Of course not. This wasn't really the type of dance that you asked people to thankfully.

"What are you gonna wear?" I asked.

"Hmmm..."

SIRUIS' POV

James, Rory and I came to Transfiguration early to talk about our plan for the dance. Personally, I like dances more than most guys. I get out my awesome dance moves and the girls swoon. How great is that?

"I wanna ask Lily to the dance!" whined Prongs to our new best friend, Rory Spyker. Yes, Spyker. The brilliant bookworm. Who I can't stop staring at. How messed is that?

"You can't, James, it might ruin everything," said Rory in that nice soft voice of hers. I found myself gazing longingly at her long, brown hair. It looked so soft. God, what is wrong with me? I'd been like this since September and it wouldn't go away. At times, I get this horrible urge to just grab her hand or when we're in the library and she's so close to me, I just want to kiss her. Stop thinking about this!! She is your best friend that is a girl and she probably doesn't even like you. She's too smart. She knows that I never keep a girlfriend for more than a month.

"But I can't even ask her to dance with me?" interrupted Prongs in my thoughts.

"Yes, you can, but near the end or middle."

"Did you know that the Collins get to perform at this thing?" I asked, as we waited for Mcgonagall to get to Transfiguration. They had some sort of weird band like freaky sisters or something like that.

"Yeah."

"You going, Ace?" Ace was Rory's nickname. Since all of us Marauders had nicknames in case you haven't figured that out, I thought I'd give Rory a nickname though she's not a Marauder. Just best friends with them.

"Uh... I doubt it. Maybe just to watch and make sure Prongs doesn't do anything stupid. I can't dance at all," she said, exaspearately.

"You can't dance?" I sat up straight and felt a grin rising on my face.

"What's so funny about that?" she asked, frowning. She looked so cute when she was annoyed. If there was one thing Spyker hated, it was not understanding something.

"Well, it just so happens that I am a superb dancer," I said, leaning back on my chair, hands behind my head. This would be the perfect way to impress her.

"After me, of course," said Prongs, grinning, too.

"Please," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh really?" she said, laughter in her eyes.

This dance would be was my chance to impress her.

RORY'S POV

It was getting late as I glanced over my History of Magic notes one last time. We had a test on the goblin wars the next day and I'd been studying like a maniac the entire week. Finally, I shut the heavy textbook and went to my dormitory, sinking onto the bed.

"You're a study freak, honestly, Rory," said Rachel, a look of distaste on her face.

I just sighed, closing my eyes, feeling the soft pillows.

"At least get into your pajamas," said Rachel, rolling her eyes. She herself was wearing a silk pink very revealing nightgown complete with matching robe.

"Yes, Mom," I said, teasingly.

Then Lily strolled in as I changed into sweatpants and a baggy white shirt.

"Oh my gosh," she said, excitedly, sinking onto her bed, "I think I am in love!" She lay down, face serene and peaceful.

Rachel clabbered over. "Who?" she asked, eyes wide.

Lily turned scarlet. "No one."

"Oh, come on, Lils," whined Rachel, "You just said that you met someone. Tell, please!!!"

"Yeah, please!!" I mimicked Rachel.

"Alright," said Lily, smiling again, "I was just talking to James."

"I still can't believe you're on first name terms with that stupid bugger," murmurred Rachel. James, despite my advice against being rude to Rachel, refused to listen. He continued to bug her along with Sirius.

"And we were walking down by the lake because we'd been studying and decided to take a break, but I was talking about books and he asked me which was my favorite. I said 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and that's his favorite, too!" She said, excitedly, "I've never met a guy who's actually read the book and liked it! Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into Potter, lately, but he's been so sweet and kind."

"'To Kill a Mockingbird'?" scoffed Rachel, "How romantic," she said, sarcastically. Lily threw her pillow at her.

"James has always been sweet and kind, Lily," I explained, "What I guess is that he was trying so hard to impress you that you didn't get to see the real him."

"Maybe," said Lily, frowning in thought, "I just hope it is the real him."

"To me, he will always be an annoying prat," commented Rachel, yawning. I gave her a glare and she said, "Well, I am beat. Good night, you munchkins."

"Night!" we both called out and I began to think.

Over my many, many lessons, I'd sort of become friends with the Marauders, but especially Sirius. He's very funny. I mean, I always knew this, but he can make anyone laugh no matter what mood they're in, although there's more to him than that. For example, he has six smiles. The first is when he's just told a joke that he knows is funny and everyone begins laughing. Oh, then there's this other one that he gets when he's feeling down and he just uses it as a cover. The third is when he's nervous. His teeth don't show and his laughs are shaky. I've only seen this once when we ran into Bellatrix Black, his cousin. The fourth is when he's feeling mischevious. Usually he gets this one when he's just jinxed Snape. The fifth is when someone's told a joke that's not funny, but he still laughs and smiles anyways to make them feel better. The sixth is my favorite. It's really special smile where all his teeth show and his eyes crinkle and he just looks so free. It's like he doesn't have a care in the world and he's so happy. I never remember feeling that way before except when I'd just returned to Hogwarts. Now, whenever I'm around him, I feel that way and it's the most wonderful, yet scariest thing in the world.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" wailed Rachel, "I look so fat!"

"You are not fat, Rach," I said, in a no-kidding tone, "You are thin and gorgeous and I wish I could trade places with you."

"Liar!" said Rachel, eyes like slits, "I'm getting changed."

"No!" I stood up, "You have changed five times already for this stupid dance. You look fine!"

"She's right, Rach," said Lily, not looking over from her book, "I've been ready for twenty minutes and the dance has already started."

"But-"

"NO!" We both shouted and Rachel sighed.  
"Fine, let's go," she said. Honestly, Rachel is one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen. She has long, straight dark brown hair and dark eyes. She's pale, but she kind of looks like Audrey Hepburn with same fox like features. She's a little shorter than me and right now she wore a black mini skirt and a white and blue tank top. As always, she looked like the belle of the ball.

"Right behind you," said Lily, standing up. Lily was also very pretty. She has shoulder length red hair and bright, green eyes. She's tanned more than Rachel and wore brown capris with a lacy blue tank top. Fierce, but delicate is the words best used to describe Lily.

Then there was me. I wore plain blue jeans and a short sleeved teal collared shirt. How did I end up with such two gorgeous friends when I was obviously such a wall flower? I fail to know the answer.

"Rory!" yelled Sirius, running up to me as I descended down the stairs. He had been on the dance floor with a pretty blond girl who glared at me, "Where have you been? The dance started half an hour ago!"

"Rachel was having a bit of a fashion crisis. I had to help out," I said with a shrug. Inside, my heart beated wildly. I felt a whoop of happiness that Sirius had left the pretty girl to come talk to me of all people.

"I do not understand how girls can spend waste that much time on clothes," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, it certainly seems to work for her," I pointed at Rachel, who was dancing with Prabjot Patil, a handsome Indian 7th year guy that had had his eyes on Rachel since the fifth year. She winked at me, grinding her hips against his, "After all, she's the prettiest girl in the school."

"No, believe me, she isn't," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"Then who?" I asked, curiously. I could already feel a douse of hatred towards the girl whose name was about to come out of his mouth.

SIRIUS' POV

Oh, Merlin! I could already feel the color drain from my face as Rory asked me who I thought was the prettiest girl in the school. I knew I couldn't tell her the truth. She's the most gorgeous girl in the entire world as far as I'm concerned, but I can't tell her that!

"I, uh," I shifted awkwardly. Oh my gosh, why I am so nervous? This is stupid and pathetic. I mean, there's no point in wanting something you can't have and it's been great being friends. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I want more than that. There I admitted it.

"I'm the prettiest, duh!" I said, quickly and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, as thrilling as that is to hear," she said, "Oooh! Look at Lily!" She pointed at Lily and Prongs dancing the night away.

"Wow," I found myself say, not tearing my eyes off of her.

RORY'S POV

Oh my gosh, Lily and James are dancing! Actually dancing, not that stupid grinding thing. They were twirling the night away and Lily looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Wow, she looks so happy," I said, "Looks like my work here is done."

"What?!" said Sirius, rather loudly, though it wasn't noticeable because of the noise of the music, "Don't stop!"

"Why?" I asked, confused as hell. He looked so upset! "It looks like he has her. There's nothing more to teach."

"Yeah, but it's fun," he whined.

"But I'm sure James would rather spend his time with Lily," I said, frowning slightly.

Sirius opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but then suddenly, an evil glint came into his eye.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Let's dance," he said, excitedly. He grabbed my hand and my heart leapt in my chest.

I moaned. "No, please, Sirius! I can't dance! I hate dancing!" He continued to drag me onto the floor as I squirmed and pulled.

"Not when I'm through with you," he said with a smirk, drawing me closer.

"No, seriously, Sirius," I really really can't dance. It's embarassing, watching me dance. I felt like I was going to die. I'm going to humiliate myself right in front of Sirius, "It's horrifying to watch me dance. Honestly, it's scary."

"It's all in the leading, Rory," he said, drawing me closer. My heart thudded, "Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

His hands made their way to my hips and he placed my arms around his neck. I smiled nervously. He just grinned down at me. He's very tall by the way, around 6 1. He picked me up and began twirling me around. I laughed.

"I feel like I'm four," I said.

"Well, you're as light as one," he remarked, "But you most definently don't look like one."

I gazed at him as the music ended. It was now a slow song and he brought me closer to him. I looked up at Sirius and he looked straight back at me, his stormy gray eyes intense. I blinked, but could not drop my gaze. I was like a bird bewitched by the snake's gaze. I could only look and suddenly, Sirius moved closer. When he was suddenly torn away by Remus. I could not help but curse him silently.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Sirius?" said Remus, eyes burning.

Sirius only looked confused, "Uh, sure," he said warily, and Remus dragged him away. I moved off the dancefloor, confused beyond belief, and sat down, taking out my book, "The Remains of the Day".

SIRIUS' POV

"What the bloody hell, Moony?" I yelled at Remus as he dragged me into a deserted hallway, "I was- we were just about to-"

"Sirius, think about what you are doing," said Moony, calmly.

"I-" I had no idea what to say.

"Padfoot, I've seen the way you look at her," he said.

"Okay, fine, I like her, so what?" I thundered. I was mad. Bloody mad.

"You can't look after a girl like Rory, Sirius," said Moony, sadly, "I can't let you hurt her."

"But we're friends too. It'll be different, Moony," I argued.

"She's my friend too, Padfoot, and so are you. If you break up or something like that, then people are going to have to take sides and nobody wants that. Plus, she'll hate you. Do you want that?" inquired Remus. See? Even hanging out with Rory has made me smarter. I would never have even known the word 'inquire' if I hadn't met her.

"Don't you get it, Remus?" I said, angrily, "She's different! I'm different around her! As for breaking up, I have no plans of doing so," Wow, would never have thought those words could come out of my mouth.

"I can't stop you, Sirius, I guess," said Moony, sadly. Moony's a great friend and he wants everyone to be happy. I immediantly felt a rush of sympathy for him, "Just don't hurt her."

"I promise," I vowed.

I began heading back, eager to confront Ace. Remus called behind me, "Make it special, Padfoot, otherwise you'll never have her." I grinned, the perfect idea had just bounced into my head and I must say, I was impressed with myself.


	3. Chapter 3

RORY'S POV

I have to say, the dance went quite well. James took Lily to the Room of Requirement and they kissed. Let's just say Lily was very happy and James was thoroughly satisfied. The entire week he continued to come up to me, secretly of course, saying, "Thank you! Thank you!" Sirius, however, had been strangely quiet all week. I confess, I didn't really make too much of an effort to talk to him. Ever since that moment on the dancefloor, I'd been nervous as hell around him. Look, he's got me cursing. That's the influence this boy has been having on me, but I suppose that's the price to pay for happiness. I just don't know what to say to him. I mean, obviously he could never feel the same way, but since I'm so delusional, I must have imaged that moment we had. Okay, now I'm depressed.

SIRUIS' POV

Okay, I am depressed. Reasons, you ask? Well, first stupid Moony taking me away from Rory, and then second, my stupid bloody NERVES. Oh my gosh, I am a basket case. Rory continues to blush red whenever she sees me and its so adorable that I have no idea what to say. Then the awkwardness. Hopefully, my plan will work. Honestly, I am truly romantic. Who says I'm a player who has no brains? I have changed so much. Honestly, it's freaky. Even Prongs is giving me funny looks and he is clueless because he's so wrapped up in his "Lilyflower". You've gotta feel sorry for the girl. Speak of the devil...

"Evans!" I called, running up to the redhead and her friend, Rachel.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning. Rachel, ever the snob, glared at me.

"Er, I could I talk to you alone?" I asked, eyeing Rachel. I think the girl would actually kill me if I even touched Rory. Hopefully, Lily would help considering she and Prongs are a couple.

"No way!" argued Rachel, "You have something to say to Lily, you can say it to me." She glared fiercely. I almost flinched. Almost.

"Well, it's sort of a message from James. Very love puppyish and all that," Who says I can't think fast on my feet?

"Okay, I am gone. Good bye," said Rachel. I grinned. If there's one thing Rachel hates, it is commitment. We're similar in that one and ONLY way. If I hear anymore comparisons, I might actually have to jinx that person to death.

Lily turned to me. "So what is this really about?" she asked.

"I'm a very good liar. How could you tell?" I asked.

"Please," she said with an eyeroll, "James would come himself to give the message or he'd try and make some sort of statement. So what's the problem?" I smiled, suprised at how well she knew my friend.

"Okay," I started, gulping. Wow this was actually nerve racking. What if she wouldn't help? What would I do? "Um, it's about Rory."

"Well, it's about time!" she said, "Honestly, Black, you're a bigger coward than I thought."

I decided to ignore this. "I have an idea, but I need you to get her there." Quickly, I told her.

"Wow, Black," she said, impressed, "Didn't realize you were such a romantic."

"You'll have her there tonight?" I said, excitedly. This might actually work.

"Yep, she'll be there," she said, "Oh, and Black," I turned to leave, and looked over at her, "Hurt her and I'll kill you."

"Aye, aye, captain," I said, giving her a salute. I turned and strolled away, a huge grin plastered on my face.

RORY'S POV

As my Potions lesson commenced, I thought of how adorable Lily and James looked together. I could already picture their children with James' messy hair and Lily's pretty, green eyes. I hummed to myself as my partner collected supplies and I brought out my cauldron. Suddenly, a note sailed over to me in the shape of a paper airplane. I stared at it. Never in my six years had I ever gotten a note. I opened it, slowly. Inside, it a perfect scrawl, it said, "Meet me by the lake at 9. Come dressed formally. -Snuffles".

Okay, what kind of name is Snuffles? That was the first thought in my mind. Not how bizzarre this was, not who it was from, but who in their right name would use the name 'Snuffles'? It sounds like a dog or something. Slowly, I progressed what this note meant. Maybe it was a joke. Yes, Snuffles is a joke name. I couldn't go, shouldn't go yet I wanted to. I didn't even have anything to wear. I thought, already planning. Mentally, I slapped myself. Am I insane or just stupidly naiive? Obviously, this was a joke. No one could like me. Then again, this might not be like that at all. Maybe they wanted me to do their homework or curse me. Why would anyone hate me though? Maybe it was a pureblood. I am a Muggleborn and all that, but I've never been specifically picked out or anything like that.

As soon as potions ended, I rushed up to my room. I had no idea what I should do. Lily, who was sitting on her bed, looked up, alarmed, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I- uh-" I panted. Running from the Potions room to the Gryffindor common room in no picnic, let me tell you. I handed her the note. She read it very quickly and then looked up, smiling slightly.

"This is wonderful, Rory," she said. Okay, those are so not the words I would've expected out of Lily Evans' mouth. She is not a romantic.

"What are you talking about? This is weird. I'm not going," I tried to convince myself, plopping down on my bed, arms crossed.

"Of course, you're going, Ror," said Lily. "This is great. Who knows? It might be from some hot, great guy."

"Or they might want me to do their homework."

"Come on! Who saids a note to ask someone if you can do their homework? They'd have just asked," Lily said.

"But it might be someone really horrible and annoying," I whined.

Lily smiled funnily, "Depends on how you look at it," she said, through clenched teeth.

"Well, even if I decided to go, I have nothing to wear," I said. It's true. I have a very drab wardrobe.

"You can borrow something from Rachel. She has a ton of stuff. She'll never notice," said Lily, already shuffing through Rachel's things.

"But Lily-" I continued to whine. I did not think this was a good idea, yet a part of me wanted to go. Funny how that is, isn't it?

"No buts," she said, firmly, "You're going."

"What happens if it's someone really...creepy?" I asked.

"Then run like hell," suggested Lily, "Pulling out a mini black dress and matching black pumps. "Try these on," she said, enthusiastically.

"No, bloody, way!" I put empathsis on each word, but she just shook her head.

"Wear it or I will tell everyone that you're in love with Amos Diggory!" said Lily, evily.

"Rachel would kill me," I said. Social embarassement was something I was used to, considering my well known clumsiness.

"You're actually considering it?!" said Lily, incrudeously.  
"...maybe," I said after a pause.

"Wear!" ordered Lily, holding out the dress.

I took it reluctantly. This had better not be someone looking for their homework done.


End file.
